ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom file template
It is customary for Doom modifications (levels, etc.) to include a text file describing them. The Doom file template provides a standard template of information to fill in for authors. It takes the form of a text file containing a list of fields containing relevant information about the file. The template is important in that it grants permission for redistribution. Under copyright law, copyrighted material cannot be distributed without permission. The template includes standard permission clauses which allow redistribution. Without these, archives such as the idgames archive could be on uncertain legal ground. The template is also useful in that it provides a standard format for the information distributed with files. Text files created using the template can be parsed by computers: this allows large collections to be searched (such as with the Doomworld idgames database). The Doom file template has gone through a few revisions over the years. Text Archive Maintainer : (special instructions if any) Update to : (original filename if updating an existing file) Advanced engine needed : (ZDoom, Boom, Legacy, etc. if REQUIRED) Primary purpose : Single+Coop play / Deathmatch / No levels included Title : (title of your masterpiece) Filename : (filename of primary file (xxx.WAD)) Release date : Author : (your name here) Email Address : Other Files By Author : Misc. Author Info : Description : (Set the mood here but put any long story at the end) Additional Credits to : * What is included * New levels : (Number of levels or "None") Sounds : Yes / No Music : Yes / No Graphics : Yes / No Dehacked/BEX Patch : Yes / No Demos : Yes / No Other : Yes / No (describe if yes) Other files required : (list unusual files the player is expected to have) * Play Information * Game : DOOM / DOOM2 / Heretic / Hexen... Map # : (For DOOM2 maps, format is Mapxx. Others are ExMx.) Single Player : Designed for / Player starts only / No Cooperative 2-4 Player : Designed for / Player starts only / No Deathmatch 2-4 Player : Designed for / Player starts only / No Other game styles : (specify such things as Skulltag, etc.) Difficulty Settings : Yes / Not implemented * Construction * Base : New from scratch / Modified (name of original file) Build Time : Editor(s) used : Known Bugs : May Not Run With : Engines/exes known to have a problem with it Tested With : Engines/exes used during testing (include versions) * Copyright / Permissions * Authors (MAY/may NOT) use the contents of this file as a base for modification or reuse. Permissions have been obtained from original authors for any of their resources modified or included in this file. (delete one of these two paragraphs:) You MAY not distribute this file in any format. You MAY distribute this file, provided you include this text file, with no modifications. You may distribute this file in any electronic format (BBS, Diskette, CD, etc) as long as you include this file intact. I have received permission from the original authors of any modified or included content in this file to allow further distribution. * Where to get the file that this text file describes * The Usual: ftp://archives.3dgamers.com/pub/idgames/ and mirrors Web sites: FTP sites: Category:Modifications